The objective of the Women's Reproductive Health Research Career Development Center (WRHRCDC) at the University of Texas-Houston Medical School (UT-HMS), Department of obstetrics, Gynecology and Reproductive Sciences is to provide a research training program for the research career development of obstetricians/gynecologists to become outstanding clinicians who can compete at the cutting edge of research relevant to women's reproductive health. A multi- disciplinary faculty have been brought together from the University of Texas-Houston Health Science Center (UT-HHSC) to form the WRHRCDC to provide a variety of research opportunities to the Women's Reproductive Health Research (WRHR) scholars, with the basic theme of research in women's reproduction. The principal investigator (P.I.) Shall be Larry C. Gilstrap, III, M.D., Professor and Chair of the Department of Obstetrics, Gynecology and Reproductive Sciences. Firyal S. Khan, Ph.D., in close cooperation and interaction with Dr. Gilstrap, shall be the Director of the WRHRCDC. The Department of Obstetrics, Gynecology and Reproductive Sciences has a long-standing record of research and training of clinicians and has a very active and viable pool of candidates from which the WRHR scholars will be recruited. A solid program for research training (both clinical and basic) has been proposed. The scholars will have the opportunity to choose areas of research in Maternal-Fetal medicine, Reproductive Biology, Gynecologic Oncology, and Urogynecology, which will prepare the scholar to become an independent investigator with an ability to direct research in women~s productive health. The WRHR scholar shall interact intimately with the NIH Training Program in Mammalian Reproduction and a well established Texas Women's Reproductive Health Consortium (TWRHC) already in place at UT-HHSC.